Template talk:PQstats
Phys Element I'm not sure but but this seems to suggest there are several phys elements. Screenshots of the game have started popping up as people have gotten the game early for nearly a week.--JupiterKnight (talk) 00:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :i just copied the P4 template and changed the colors and links to have something started. dropped Exp and Yen to do Slash/Pierce/Blunt, but i'm gonna wait until i get the game in the morning to make any more changes so i can see whats actually needed. Tathra (talk) 00:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Stats I found a site with the Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth Official Perfect Guide book on it. It lists the level and stats of enemies, including their strength, agility, etc. It also lists the level one stats of all playable characters as well as their max stats. Due to the indecency of the site itself, I'm afraid of posting a link to it since R rated stuff is on said site. To not prove I'm lying, here is this.--JupiterKnight (talk) 15:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :interesting. does it have the stats for all of the shadows or just the bosses? having stats appear for enemies shouldn't be too difficult either way. it lists... level, HP, experience given, attack, defense, st, ma, en, ag, lu, location, element resistances, ailment resistances, and skills, and items, right? hp, attack, defense, element resistances, items, and skills are already on the template, so that leaves level, exp, stats, ailment resistance, and location to be added. i'll try to have the shadow side of the template reworked within a day or so (i've already got all the level 1 main persona stats listed). Tathra (talk) 16:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :: It does indeed list stats for all enemies. I know I'll be able to do the stats and level, but everything else will have to be added by others or by playing the english version as I know very little Japanese, so I can't really add ailments or element resistances from the guide myself.--JupiterKnight (talk) 16:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::For the resistances, if the charts are all like this, it's in this order: Cut, Bash, Stab, Fire, Ice, Elec, Wind, Light, Dark, Instant Death, Sleep, Panic, Poison, Curse, Paralysis, Down, Magic Bind, Strength Bind, Agility Bind. The character that appears above the numbers on light and dark means they null that. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 22:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to leave this to someone else because I can't get it to work the way I want it to. Tathra does such a awesome job with it that it goes beyond me.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::the best way to figure out it out is to just do it. i've done scripting stuff before and thats basically what this is, but i still had to learn all this wiki language stuff from scratch. just research, copy from other templates, and practice. start with simple stuff and then work up from there, slowly adding complexity as needed. Tathra (talk) 04:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC)